Tapasztalat
Experience is a numeric value based on performing a variety of different activities in game such as completing achievements, upgrading buildings, donating troops, etc. The more experience you earn the higher your level becomes. Your level and current amount of experience gained toward the next level is displayed on the upper left hand corner of your screen. How Experience Relates to Level As you gain experience, your level increases. At each new level, the amount of experience you need to advance to next level increases by 50. Given any level, the following formula can be used to determine how much experience is required to achieve the next level: : Level * 50 - 50 For example if you are level 87, you need (87 * 50) - 50 = 4,300 additional experience to become level 88. If you wish to calculate the total amount of experience someone has earned, use the following formula: : Level * (Level - 1) / 2 * 50 For example to reach level 87, you need 87 * 86 / 2 * 50 = 187,050 experience. Or look bellow: How Experience is Earned In Clash of Clans you earn experience from the following methods: *Donating Troops. *Building and upgrading structures. *Completing Achievements. *Destroying an opponent's Town Hall. *Destroying a goblin town hall in the Single Player Campaign. *Clearing Obstacles. Donating Troops When donating Troops to your clanmates, you get 1 experience point per housing space donated. For instance, if you donate a Barbarian, you get one experience point because it fills one housing space. If you donate a P.E.K.K.A, you will get 25 experience points because it fills 25 housing spaces. Building and Upgrading Structures Most players gain the majority of their experience by building and upgrading village Buildings. The amount of experience earned is directly related to the amount of time the construction takes. The longer the build time, the more experience you earn when the building is completed. To determine how much experience you will gain from upgrading a particular building, you need to convert the building's build time into seconds, take the square root of that number, and round down. For example a level 1 Cannon takes 1 minute to build. 1 minute = 60 seconds. The square root of 60 rounded down is 7. So a level 1 Cannon will grant 7 experience once completed. Currently the most you can earn for a single upgrade is 1,099 experience by completing a level 3 X-Bow upgrade. The following table lists all of the possible build times and how much experience you will receive for each. To use it, determine how long a particular building upgrade takes and look it up in the chart. Completing Achievements Clash of Clans has several Achievements you can complete. Each Achievement is divided up into 3 parts which get progressively more difficult. Completing the first part of an Achievement will grant 10 experience. Completing the second will grant 100 experience, and completing the last will grant 1,000 experience. Click here to see a full list of achievements. Destroying an Opponent's Town Hall Destroying an opponent's Town Hall gives experience equal to the level of the Town Hall. For example, if you destroy a level 7 Town Hall, you will get 7 experience points. Destroying a Goblin Town Hall in Single Player Similar to destroying a town hall in multiplayer mode, destroying one in the single player campaign also gives experience. Clearing Obstacles In Clash of Clans, Obstacles are trees and rocks that can be cleared for a small fee of gold or elixir if you have a builder available. In addition to having the chance to give you 1-3 gems, Obstacles also give experience when cleared. The amount of experience they give is worked out exactly the same as with buildings. You take the square root of the amount of time in seconds to remove the obstacle and round down. The following table lists all of the possible lengths of time for clearing an Obstacle and the amount of experience you earn. To use the chart, simply look up the experience value in the chart that corresponds to the amount of time it takes to clear the Obstacle. Experience and Gameplay Experience and level mean very little in Clash of Clans. A common mistake new players often make is thinking that level has a factor in matchmaking or loot: It does not. Trophies are the sole factor in matchmaking, and Town Hall level is the major determining factor for available loot. The only thing level affects with regard to gameplay is Decorations. Decorations have a minimum level requirement as described in the table below: Earning Experience Quickly If you wish to increase your level quickly, the fastest way to do so is through troop donation. Below are two tables listing the experience you can gain from training troops and donating them as soon as they are trained. 45 minutes was used because it makes numbers come out roughly even and it is the length of time that a boost lasts. Elixir and Dark Elixir troops are separated because they use different barracks. Note that the values in these tables are for a single Barracks. Multiply the appropriate column by the number of boosted or unboosted Barracks you have.